1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a submarine, especially to a submarine structure, in which an energy supplier installed in a floating member can be used for providing electric power to the submarine and electrically charging a battery, and through at least one pipe, the air intaking and discharging performance of an accommodation space of the submarine can be provided and the energy supplier and a power set can be connected for providing power and maintaining communication and control.
2. Description of Related Art
In the general leisure activity on the water or in the water, the most common one is skin diving or scuba diving or taking a small boat or go inside a glass boat having transparent glasses at the bottom of the boat for viewing the scenery under the water (under the ocean); however, the skin diving is only suitable in a shallow water area, because the tourist only wears a simple goggles with a breathing tube, so he/she can only dive in a shallow water area with his/her head facing down and only small amount of fishes can be seen due to the water is not clear; although scuba diving can allow he/her to see more of the scenery under the water in a deeper water area, the tourist who has no scuba diving outfit or cannot swim or not trained for scuba diving or without much diving experience is strongly advised not to take such a risk because various danger may happened under the water; taking a small boat for viewing the scenery under the water (under the ocean) is unable to allow the tourist to actually dive into the water (into the ocean), so the tourist can only sit in the small boat to see the relatively boring scenery comparing to the vivid one under the water; the glass boat can allow the tourist to see the scenery through the transparent glasses at the bottom of the boat, but the tourist also cannot actually dive into the water, and the viewing sensation may be affected by the lightings and the tourists is unable to look at specified and desired area due to the limitation of the boat, not to mention unable to actually be in the water for skin diving or deep diving, so the experience of viewing different scenery in different water areas (ocean areas) cannot be provided; moreover, the functions that a conventional small boat can provide is very limited, so the boat cannot be voyaged to a specified location by a means of unmanned control or global positioning system, thus the boat is unable to be used for the purposes of military defense or commercial data collection, thus the applicable field is very much limited and the above-mentioned disadvantages shall be seriously concerned by customers and skilled people in the art. Accordingly, the present invention provides a submarine structure in which an energy supplier installed in a floating member can be used for providing electric power to the submarine and electrically charging a battery, and through at least one pipe, the air intaking and discharging performance of an accommodation space of the submarine can be provided and the energy supplier and a power set can be connected for providing power and maintaining communication and control, so the submarine is able to dive into the water for being continuously used for voyaging or floating or skin diving or deep diving, and a function of viewing the scenery under the water can be provided, and the submarine can cruise to a specified location by a means of manual force or unmanned control or global positioning system for the purposes of military defense or commercial data collection, so the operation convenience and mobility can be effectively increased.